


Overcoming it all

by damonsgirl23



Category: True Blood, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Language, F/M, Lemons, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bella leaves Forks due to the many hardships that occurred will she learn to overcome it all and face her new fate in a new place? BellaxGodric</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

** When Bella leaves Forks due to the many hardships that occurred will she learn to overcome it all and face her new fate in a new place? BellaxGodric **

** Disclaimer: All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Th original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  **

** Rated M for lemons/dominance/with spanks and strong language **

** Chapter 1 **

Bella Pov:

I arrived at the airport in Bon Temps noticing my cousin Sookie waving at me.  Quickly making my way to the belt with all the luggage I grab mine and head on over to my cousin. All the while feeling like this move has already lifted some darkness off my shoulders. I am looking forward to spending some time with my cousin Jason and my mom’s mother grandma Adele.

I knew one thing that needed to get done was me finding a job. I’ll see if I can ask Sookie if she will get me a job at Merlotte’s bar and grill, or if she knows any other good places that are hiring. All I want to do is try to forget about my old relationship with Jacob before he imprinted and my previous relationship with Edward.

I walked out with Sookie to her car putting my bags in the backseat then climbing into the passenger seat.  We then headed to Grandma Adele’s house, where i would live until I could get my own place.

I noticed my cousin looking at me with an intense look.  Like she is trying to figure out what is on my mind. I didn’t feel comfortable with her staring at me so I confronted her.

“Is there a reason you keep staring at me Sookie?”

“I am trying to figure out what you are Bella.  You must be a sup of some kind for me not to get a read on you. I can read minds yet I can’t read yours at all Bella.” She said.

“Well, my ex-boyfriend's father said I have a shield and that is why you can’t get in my mind.  Neither can Edward my ex-boyfriend.” I said to Sookie.

We arrived at Grandma Adele’s home, Sookie and I got out of the car and took my bags inside, We went upstairs to what is now my bedroom and placed my bags down.

“Thanks for helping me with my bags Sook,” I said using the nickname I could only call her.

“Your welcome Bell.” she replied back with her nickname for me.

After settling into the my new bedroom, I grabbed my toiletry bag and got ready for bed. After my nightly routine, I got into bed but couldn’t sleep I kept wondering what tomorrow would bring. Finally feeling tired enough I drifted off in a hopefully slumber that living here would cause great changes for me.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bella leaves Forks due to the many hardships that occurred will she learn to overcome it all and face her new fate in a new place? BellaxGodric

Disclaimer: All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.   
Rated M for lemons/dominance/with spanks and strong language

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I woke up do to the light from the curtains shining in my eyes slowly rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I move the covers back to get out of bed and grab some clothes from one of my bags to take a shower and get dressed for the day ahead for me.

I came back out of the bathroom in my bedroom dressed and ready for the day heading downstairs to see what Sookie and Grandma Adele is up to this morning. Smelling food being cooked as I walked into the kitchen I see Sookie helping Grandma Adele cooking breakfast.

I cough in my hand to get their attention seeing Sookie turn around with a smile on her face. I say, 

“Good morning Sookie, and Grandma Adele.”

“Morning Bella. Sit down at the table and breakfast will be ready.” she said to me 

“Okay Sook.” I said to her 

I see the plates being pulled from the cupboard and setting on the table by Sookie and Grandma Adele. I smile as I grab a plate and the spatula to scoop some eggs and bacon on my plate as I see Sookie and Grandma Adele do the same. 

As I eat with them I think about asking Sookie for a job or if there is any other place hiring in town for me to work at. I open my mouth to speak, “Sook is there any openings around town that will hire me.”

She looks at me with a frown that turns into a smile she said, “Nope but Merlotte's Bar and Grill is hiring if your interested I can talk to my boss Sam about hiring you if you go with me today to work.”

“Sure I would love to go with you to work Sook.” I say to her 

“Okay, i'm glad Bella. Trust me you will love working there.” she said to me 

“Alright I trust you on your word Sook.” I said to her 

After I finished my breakfast along with Sookie and Grandma Adele. I help Sookie with cleaning the dishes and putting them away while Grandma Adele goes into the living room to read. 

Once the dishes are cleaned and put away I run upstairs to grab my purse and head downstairs just as I see Sookie grabbing her purse to head out. I wave bye to Grandma Adele and leave with Sookie to head to her car to go into town to Merlotte's Bar and Grill where she works at.

I hope to be hired there and enjoy my time being an employee at Merlotte's once Sookie talks to her boss Sam to hire me. I wonder what will happen after we get to Merlotte's Bar and Grill and wondering who Sam is that is going to hire me.

We arrive at Merlotte's Bar and Grill after finding a parking spot. I get out of the car and close the door followed by Sookie who motions for me to follow her inside while we look for her boss Sam to talk to him about hiring me to work for him.

I see Sookie walking over to a man with reddish brown hair and a mustache in a flannel and jeans with boots looking over papers on the counter. I hear her call out, “Sam I have someone for you to meet that you can hire as a waitress.”

I see the man known as Sam turn to me with light brown eyes he smiles at me as I stood behind Sookie. I smile and wave hi to him, I see him turn to Sookie and say, “Let me guess this is the person you want me to hire.” he said while smiling at me 

Yes it is Sam, this is my cousin Bella Swan.” she said to him 

“Nice to meet you Bella.” he said to me 

“Its nice to meet you as well Sam.” I said to him 

“Well since we are short staffed you are hired.” he said to me 

“That's good Sam.” I said to him 

“Well, I have a uniform for you that Sookie will get you to change into to work in here. I will have a name tag for you to wear on your uniform top shortly.” he said to me 

“Alright.” I say to him 

Sookie takes me by the hand to the backroom where the employees are to give me a uniform to change into. I grab the clothes from her and go into the women's restroom to change into the uniform I come back out after putting my hair up in a ponytail.

I see Sookie handing me a nametag with my name on it. I pin it to my shirt she hands me a spare note pad and pen for me to use. She said, “I'm glad he hired you Bella we need all the help we can get here.”

“I'm happy too Sook.” I said to her 

“Okay good, well how about you shadow me until you have your own section and then take your own orders from customers tonight.” she said to me 

“That's fine Sook.” I said to her 

Afterwards, I followed her throughout the day learning what I need to do as a waitress. Later on I realized throughout the evening I had my own section and am taking orders and bringing the orders to layfette the cook who has now become my friend.

I come back with orders of food and drinks to refill for each customer in my section. I earn more tips than I can count which makes me happy tonight.

I hope once this night is over I can go home with Sookie and relax from the whole day being at work tonight in my bedroom upstairs. And maybe tomorrow morning go to the car lot in town to find my own car to buy and drive instead of getting a ride with Sookie to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bella leaves Forks due to the many hardships that occurred will she learn to overcome it all and face her new fate in a new place? BellaxGodric.

Disclaimer: All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Th original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 3

Bella POV:

I soon got done with my shift and helped Sookie close up the restaurant since Sam left earlier in the evening for home. I knew I can't wait to buy a car tomorrow once Sookie takes me to the closest car shop to help me pick out a car tomorrow morning.

I would like her help and possibly finding a couple of stores I can buy more pants and shorts for the uniform as well an extra white top for the top half of the uniform to wear. I know being dead on my feet right now is not good as I feel Sookie grab my hand after grabbing both our purses to head to her car out back to drive us home.

I know I would have to thank her for her help in having me a job today that both of us worked at into the evening and night. I open my mouth to speak but before I can she said, 

“Its nice that your hired here Bella I'm happy we got the same shift tonight and work together. I hope everything goes great for us tomorrow evening as well.”

“Me too Sook.” I said to her 

“That's great Bell.” she said to me 

“I'm happy we are going home now that tonight's shift is over and the bar and grill is closed Sook.” I said to her 

“I agree Bell.” she said to me 

“I am tired ad I know you are too Sook.” I said to her 

“Well we will be home soon Bell, not long now until we reach home.” she said to me 

“I can't wait to go to sleep.” I said to her 

“I know I am tired too.” she said to me 

After that we arrived back home and got out of the car. Both of us head inside the house after closing the front door to walk upstairs to our bedrooms to get ready to go to sleep for the rest of the night and relax in our beds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bella leaves Forks due to the many hardships that occurred will she learn to overcome it all and face her new fate in a new place? BellaxGodric.

Disclaimer: All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Th original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 

This is the only time this will be added.

Bella POV:  
I woke up the next morning do to the sun hitting my eyes from behidn the curtains of the window on my right side of the bed. I wonder if this is going to be a good morning to ask Sookie if she will go with me to a car place to buy a car to drive to and from work on my own.

I decided to get dressed and ask her downstairs hoping she is awake and up downstairs for me to ask her because I am curious and wondering more about this town. I finished getting dressed and head outside my bedroom after grabbing my purse to take with me downstairs to the main part of the house.

I hear talking on the phone happening in the kitchen. I turn noticing its Grandma Adele speaking to someone on the phone about complaining of a vampire coming to their church to speak to them.

 

I wonder who the vampire is that is going to speak to Grandma Adele's church that will be a big deal to go to tomorrow night if it happens. She has a feeling that something will happen when she does see this vampire that is going to appear at the church function to speak to them about the civil war.

I hear another footsteps coming downstairs after Grandmother Adele hangs up the phone. She turns her head around to smile at me and Sookie who she noticed came into the kitchen.

I turn to smile at Sookie who notices that I am up this morning. I look at her and said, “Sook would you mind helping me find a car place to help me pick out a car of my own to drive to and from work instead of grabbing a ride from you to work.”

“Sure Bell I would love to help you find a car its no problem for me.” she said to me 

“Good, well how about we eat breakfast first and then we can go right Grandma Adele.” I said after turning to my Grandmother 

“Yes sweetie.” she said to me 

“I hope the car I will help you pick out will be good for you Bell.” Sookie said to me 

“I hope so too Sook.” I said to her 

After that we finished small talk while eating breakfast and then head outside after Sookie grabbed her keys to take us to the closest car lot in town. I think with Sookie's help I can find a good reliable car that will not break down on me like my old truck did back in Forks after its last ride when I drove it back at my old home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bella leaves Forks due to the many hardships that occurred will she learn to overcome it all and face her new fate in a new place? BellaxGodric.

Disclaimer: All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Th original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 5

Later that evening...

Bella POV:  
I came back home after I shopped for a car with Sookie's help. I picked out a nice black ford f150 truck I knew I would like that would take me to and from work every night or day.

I wondered about the next town since I need stuff for my bedroom I picked back up my purse. I walked out the door with the set of keys to my truck to head into the next town over called Shreveport. 

I hope to buy more clothes and things from one of the stores in the town including more black pants and shorts besides a few white tops for the uniform at Merlotte's. I will want to be able to do things right since I made a lot of money in tips I know I can shop for the clothes I need and the clothes for my job to wear and still have money left for other things this evening.

As I take off in the car to head to the next town in Shreveport I thought of what has to happen for things to go right in my life and not become stressful for me. I would hope to find someone to love someday that can happen for me that will love me and not break my heart.

I will do what it takes to make sure none of that happens and that everything will change big time for me if I do meet someone new I can love and they will earn my trust. It will have to be someone who will not want to harm me in the end at all and will want to protect me and not run from a fight.

I arrive in the town driving past a sign that said welcome to Shreveport. I see a club not far off that has fangs on a sign glowing with the words Fangtasia. 

I wonder if its a vampire club since I see a lot of people outside out of the corner of my eyes dressing weird in black and leather being carded by a blond haired pale skin woman dressed in leather with her hair in a bun.

I knew it must have drawn my curiosity for me. I know I will stop there after I pick out clothes for my work and other things I will need to have as well.

I stop by a store heading inside seeing the sign saying open 24 hours. I get out grabbing my purse lock up my truck and head inside after grabbing a cart to shop for clothes and other things I will need.

After a while I come back out of the store, carrying bags of clothes and accessories for my bedroom and the clothes for work to put them in the back of my car. I head inside my truck after opening the door and getting inside to drive out of the parking lot of the store I was in.

I see the vampire club it must seem is still open. I pull into the parking lot grabbing my purse I head to the blonde haired pale skin woman dressed in leather with her hair in a bun.

Seeing her pop her fangs out at me with a smirk, she said to me,   
“I.D. Please.”

I hand her my I.D. To get into the club she hands me back after smelling me she said, “18 years old you smell wonderful come in as long as you don't drink things will be fine.”

She motions me inside with her hand after I walk inside I see a teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting next to a taller shoulder length blonde hair male dressed in black with blue eyes as well sitting on a throne. 

I thought of that as weird and went to the bar to ask for a coke and pay for it than head to a table to sit at for the night. I notice the blonde haired woman in leather with her hair in a bun walk upstage and whisper in man's ear that is sitting on a throne. He turns to speak the teenager next to him who is sitting there and then turns to me with a smirk motions me to come to them with two fingers.

I get up with my drink and walk straight towards them being escorted up on stage with the blonde haired woman dressed in leather. I hear him say, 

“Isabella Swan 18 years old from Forks Washington.”

“How did you know that.” I said to him 

“I never forget a pretty face your in my vault.” The blonde woman said to me as she pointed to her head while looking at me 

I see the teenage boy smile at me and I said, “Mind telling me your names since you know mine.”

“Why not, “I'm Eric this is my maker Godric and my child Pam.” he said to me after motioning to the teenage boy sitting next to him and the blonde haired woman who stood behind them 

“Nice to meet you all.” I said to them 

“Thanks. Please sit next to Godric.” he said to me 

“Okay.” I say to him after a chair is moved next to Godric I sit down next to him.

I see him smile at me as he said, “You are my mate.”

“Alright I guess.” I said to him 

“You guess.” he said to me 

“Yes, because I have been told that before by my two previous relationships before one broke up with me in the woods and the other imprinted and broke me even more.” I said to him 

“A mate can never do that to their partner. That is disrespectful.” he said to me

“Well, i'm happy i'm your mate. I just have to learn to trust you.” I said to him 

“I'm sure you can trust me Isabella.” he said to me 

“I hope so Godric.” I said to him 

“Good.” he said to me 

“Now that you accepted being my maker's mate Isabella. Mind telling us if you have met vampires before.” Eric said to me 

“Yes, I was in a previous relationship with a cold one and then my other relationship was with a boy who changed into a wolf.” I said to them 

I see Eric have a hatred look on his face as I hear him say, “You were involved with cold ones and werewolves.”

“Not really a shape shifter for the second one who changed into a wolf. And not anymore I haven't been in contact with him or them since he left me in the middle of the woods after breaking up with me there after my birthday.” I said to him 

“Well, I am glad you are here Isabella. I'm sorry for Eric's behavior.” Godric said to me 

“That is okay Godric. Sorry Eric for upsetting you.” I said to them 

“It's okay Isabella.” Eric said to me 

“Thanks Eric.” I said to him 

After that we made small talk getting to know Godric, Eric, and Pam while they got to know more about me. While I felt a pull becoming deeper and loosen as I am sitting next to Godric and spending time with him and his child Eric and Grandchild Pam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bella leaves Forks due to the many hardships that occurred will she learn to overcome it all and face her new fate in a new place? BellaxGodric.

Disclaimer: All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Th original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 6

Bella POV: 

I see Godric turning to me with a smile he said, 

“Would you care to come to our home Isabella.”

“Sure I would love to go to your home Godric.” I said to him 

“I'm happy you said that Isabella.” he said to me 

“Why is that Godric.” I said to him 

“Because I can't be away from you any longer. And when were at mine and Eric's home. We can spend more time together Isabella.” he said to me 

“Okay.” I said to him 

“I'm happy you agreed Isabella.” he said to me 

He reaches out for his hand after I look around and realize the place is winding down and most of the guests in the club are leaving. I take his hand and he pulls me up to bring me into his arms to carry me as him and Eric walk with me outside of the back entrance to the club to fly to their home.

I wonder if Pam is going to close up the club since she is the only one left behind besides the bartender I seen behind the bar. I turn to look at Godric and see him smile at me with love in his eyes for me, I smile back at him showing him I love him.

I hear him getting ready to take flight as he and Eric fly to their home. I can't wait to see what their home is like when I arrive at their place inside to see how wonderful it will be for me.

 

An hour later...

I arrive with Godric and Eric landing on their property with me still in Godric's arms. I feel him slowly let me down from his arms onto the ground where I stood before him.

I turn to smile at him as he smirked at me with love in his eyes for me. I feel him take my hand and turn around for him to lead me inside his home with him and Eric. 

I enter their home while still holding Godric's hand. I see that things are different in here compared to the place I share with Sookie in her home and with Grandmother Adele.

I like their home and wonder what Godric and me will do while I am in the same home as him and Eric. I look towards both men seeing Eric smirk at me and Godric smile at me while he pulls me into his arms makes me smile.

I know I will do anything for Godric to prove that I love him in some way or another and actually give into the love I have for him. I wish for him to know that when he said, 

“Want to go upstairs to my bedroom to do a blood exchange with me privately Isabella.”

“Sure Godric.” I said to him 

“Good, well let's go than.” he said to me 

He takes my hand and leads me upstairs to his bedroom for the night. I wonder what else this blood exchange is going to entail to happen for me and him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bella leaves Forks due to the many hardships that occurred will she learn to overcome it all and face her new fate in a new place? BellaxGodric.

Disclaimer: All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Th original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 7

I enter the bedroom with Godric. Who looks at me as I walk around his bedroom admiring his things when he smiles at me and said, 

“Care to sit and we can get started on the blood exchange Isabella.”

 

“Sure I would love to Godric.” I said to him 

I move to sit on the bed with him sitting next to me. I see him turn to me as he said, 

“I will drink from you it will be pleasurable I'm sure and after you drink from me that will create our first blood bond together Isabella.”

“Alright.” I said to him 

I feel him move my hair to the side with his hand afterwards two pricks of his fangs enter my neck. I moan a little bit as he drinks from me and then feel him pull his teeth and lips back to bite in hi wrist.

I grab it after he offers it and said,

“Drink Isabella.”

I put his wrist to my mouth and drink his blood hearing him moan in return. Afterwards I move his hand and wrist away from me noticing it has healed.

I see him turn to me as he said to me,

“I'm happy we did the first blood exchange Isabella.”

“Me too Godric.” I said to him 

“Good I'm glad.” he said to me 

“Will there be any more after this Godric.” I said to him 

“Only two Isabella.” he said to me 

“Okay so its a total of three blood exchanges we have to do than.” I said to him 

“Yes.” he said to me 

“Alright well I will agree to it Godric.” I said to him 

“That's great.” he said to me 

After he said that, he grabs me in his arms to where I sat on his lap bringing my lips to his we kiss. I smile during the kiss pouring my love and happiness towards him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bella leaves Forks due to the many hardships that occurred will she learn to overcome it all and face her new fate in a new place? BellaxGodric.

Disclaimer: All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Th original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 8

I hope by the next time things happen between me and Godric that can turn out right for me to spend more time with him. I knew things will have to change when the relationship becomes better at what should happen to change and be good for me to spend more time with my mate Godric.

I would want things to happen not in a rush but to actually take things slow through this relationship I will have with him. I know that things can happen to change between me and Godric who I know I am his mate and I hope if the relationship happens between me and him it will be good.

I notice Godric looking at me with a smirk as he said to me,

“Is there something on your mind Isabella.” 

“Yes, I was wondering if when we have a relationship and it starts and not just from us being mates to each other that we can take it slow and not rush anything between us.” I said to him 

“Alright that can be arranged Isabella.” he said to me 

 

“Good, I'm happy you said that Godric.” I said to him 

“That's fine.” he said to me 

“I do not mind us kissing and holding onto each other though but through the next blood exchanges we can talk more about it. Since you want me to do the other two blood exchanges with you Godric.” I said to him 

“Of course I would explain it to you Isabella.” he said to me 

“Fair enough.” I said to him 

“The second blood exchange will be just like the first one. But the third one is more intimate.” he said to me 

“Okay I understand Godric.” I said to him 

“Alright.” he said to me 

After that he pulls me closer to where I am cuddling next to her as he turns to give me a kiss on the lips. I kiss him back showing him that I love him and care about him knowing he loves and cares about me in return.


End file.
